This new carnation plant was isolated by spontaneous mutation of the Chinera variety and developed during the course of breeding effort carried on by me at San Remo, Italy. The new plant developed from my crossing of selected varieties of prime breeding stock maintained in my greenhouse in San Remo, Italy, and was discovered in 1981 to possess the generally white flower, sturdiness, and cut flower characteristics that I was seeking.
Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cuttings, has been carried out at San Remo, Italy, by me and under my direction through successive generations, and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.